


Vid: Monstars Hype Mix

by eruthros



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, the mean team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: You heard of the dream team? Well, we're the mean team.





	Vid: Monstars Hype Mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



> Video contains some bright flashes and light leaks. These are spaced out and most last for several frames.
> 
> Thanks to thingswithwings and chagrined for betaing!

**Music** : 300 Violin Orchestra by Jorge Quintero

**Other Audio** : Below the Rim: Little Big Men of the NBA, ESPN First Take, ESPN The Jump, Detroit Pistons Becoming the Bad Boys and Unforgettable Moments, Grant Napear play by play, and Kevin Harlan play by play. Special thanks to Muggsy Bogues, Russell Westbrook, LeBron James, and all of the Detroit Pistons Bad Boys for inspiring this commentary.

**Other Video** : Blake Griffin's Foot Locker commercial

**Length:** 1:30

[Download link and audio transcription at dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/342955.html)


End file.
